


Chemical reaction

by Root (Fyki)



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyki/pseuds/Root
Summary: Feelings are chemical reactions.It is science, it should be logical.Or, at least that is what Senku has always believed. Explainable, easy,logical.But now, 3700 years later, he's forced to admit that perhaps, it isn't really as easy as he has always thought.Because there is absolutely nothing easy or logical about the way he feels about Asagiri Gen.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	Chemical reaction

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea stuck in my mind for days, and I finally managed to write it - I'm not sure it's come out as I wanted it, and I think it's probably a bit ooc. But I really enjoyed writing these boys kissing, so it's okay haha  
> I googled the scientific names I used in this because I have literally zero knowledge about this stuff, so if it's not true it's google's fault, sorry LOL  
> It's not much, but I hope you liked it!~

Feelings are chemical reactions. That's something Senku has known since he was little; it was one of the first thing he learned when he started studying science: when you're happy it's because your brain is producing dopamine, oxytocin, endorphins, or serotonin; when you're angry or excited it's because of epinephrine, and when you're sad it's only because your brain is not producing enough chemicals that cause happiness, and so on. 

It's as easy as that. Feelings and emotions are chemical reactions.

He remembers when he talked to Byakuya about it.

“We'll see how rational you can be once you fall in love, Senku”, Byakuya had said, a knowing smile on his lips.

Senku had just shrugged. "Love is just a chemical reaction, too", he had replied. He didn't really care about it; why were people so fixated on it, anyway? That, Senku still couldn't quite understand.

"Damn, you're so cold, Senku, studying so much isn't good for you".

Byakuya had laughed at that, but there had been a weird expression on his face, one that was a mix of pitiful and condescending that only made Senku roll his eyes.

After all, he didn't see anything sad or pitiful in what he had said; that was just how things were. And wasn't it better anyway, to have a name and a scientific reason behind everything that apparently couldn't be explained? Didn't it make everything easier? As long as it was science, it was explainable, it was controllable. As long as they were regulated by science, it meant you could trust them.

As long as it was science, it was logical.

Or, at least that is what Senku has always believed. Explainable, easy,  _logical_ .

But now, 3700 years later, he's forced to admit that perhaps, it isn't really as easy as he has always thought.

Because there is absolutely nothing easy or logical about the way he feels about Asagiri Gen.

Nothing logical about the reason why his brain likes to producessuch a huge quantity of serotonin whenever they are together, when Senku talks about science and Gen listens to him with a smile on his face.

Nothing logical in the rush of adrenaline he gets when he listens to Gen using his silver tongue to get them out of trouble, or simply whenever they are together, when it is just the two of them and they are so close that Senku could take just one small step and eliminate every distance between them. Is there even anything logical about how much he  _wants_ to do that?

Senku could name every chemical responsible for the way Gen makes him feel.

And yet, it still doesn't feel logical. It doesn't feel easy.

There is nothing easy in the way being with Gen makes blood rush in his veins so fast it makes his heart feel like it is suddenly too big to fit in his ribcage, hammering way too hard like it is about to leap out of his chest. Nothing easy in how ridiculously happy he feels whenever he sees Gen entering the laboratory for no other reason than chatting with him and keeping him company, or in how disappointed he feels when they don't get to spend time together.

There is nothing logical or explainable about how exhilarating it had been hearing Gen say that “Asagiri Gen and Ishigami Senku will happily fall into hell together”.

Nothing logical about the fact that his brain tells him to and put all those confusing, absurd,  _distracting_ feelings aside until he is done with what he has to do, until he can allow himself to focus on anything that isn't saving humanity and can finally stop to think about them; and that, at the same time, that same brain betrays him with the chemical reactions that are making him feel like a complete and absolutely illogical mess.

Senku doesn't think there's a logical explanation for how he decided to completely ignore the logical part of brain and now he finds himself with his hands cupping Gen's face, and his lips pressed hard against his.

And whatever the chemicals in his brains are doing, it's turning Senku's mind into a dizzy maze, and he can't think, can't form even one coherent thought that isn't about Gen, and about how his skin feels under his fingers, and how his lips feels against his, about how absolutely and completely exhilarating it feels when Gen kisses back hungry and eager and obviously so much more experienced than Senku is, and his hands come to rest on Senku's waist and he feels himself be pulled closer, flush against Gen's chest.

It's a the most illogical and confusing chemical reaction ever, and Senku wants nothing more than to lose himself in it. And so, that's what he does, shutting everything else out as he throws his arms around Gen's neck and keeps kissing him, lips opening against his.

It's everything Senku didn't even know he wanted, didn't even know he _needed_.

“You know, feelings are just a chemical reaction”, he tells Gen, later, when they break the kiss, staying close as if neither of them has any intention of letting the other go anytime soon.

Gen breathes out a laugh, and Senku can't help the way feeling it against his lips makes him so _happy_. “That's not very romantic, Senku-chan, you know”.

“Shut up, mentalist, I'm trying to make a point here”, Senku says. He rolls his eyes, but the smile he can't seem to take off his face, and the fact that he's still holding onto Gen like that make his exasperation lose its edge.

“I didn't want this”, he starts again. His fingers are playing with Gen's hair, their eyes are locked together. “You know that. I didn't want any distraction- and, _logically_ , I can't, but-”

“But feelings are chemical reactions”, Gen finishes for him. Senku loves how easily they can follow each other's line of thoughts, understanding what the other is thinking without needing too many words. "And you're not one to deny science, are you, Senku-chan?"

"Science is never wrong, after all", he says. “So I guess I can trust the chemical reactions that keep happening in my brain because of you”.

So close, he can see the way Gen's eyes widen slightly, the way he blushes ever so slightly, the way breath stops in his throat for a moment. And in this moment, Senku finds out that seeing Gen flustered like this is one of his favourite things ever.

"I take it back”, Gen says, “that's weirdly romantic, coming for you".

Senku could name every chemical that his brain is producing, every chemical reaction that's making him feel like that – happy, excited, flustered, eager, and really out of his mind.

But he doesn't bother to, he doesn't think about it at all.

After all, he thinks again as he closes the distance between them and kisses Gen again, science is never wrong.


End file.
